Something wicked this way comes
by scottmchungup
Summary: Without a word, Jasper disappears, but the Cullen's aren't ones to take things sitting down. One of them is missing, and they'll do anything to get him back.
1. intro

"Dammit!" Emmett exclaimed as his character died, and his hands crushed the controller out of rage. "oh whoops!" he laughed, throwing down the shattered remains and hopped up, to the wooden cabinet and grabbed another, that was always stoked as either Jasper or Emmett had to lose, and vampires with fragile gaming consoles were never a good mix. "I'll win this time, Jas" Emmett slipped down with a thud on the couch, as he sat leisurely. But Jasper shook his head with a hint of humor at his brother's demise. "I need to hunt really quickly." He made a dramatic effort of stepping over Emmett's pulverized controller and to his wife who sat stiller than a statue, watching nothing in particular, the hint of annoyance etched on her face. For about a week, Alice hasn't seen everything, that part of her brain had just drawn a blank, and the petite brunette has focused on nothing else but forcing herself to try and fix it. Absentmindedly, kissing Jasper swiftly, "hurry back." He smiled crookedly, his southern drawl easing it's way into his words, "always do." before he exited the Cullen house, hopping over the river with ease and out of sight. Alice frowned, something was flickering in her head, like stills. Choppy and short but at least it was a hint that her powers didn't leave her.

She smiled to herself, it was Jasper, of course he would be in her visions, he always was, as it should be. He was running, smoothly passing acre by acre at a speed that would make a human track runner cry. She sighed in relief, they were back! Her shoulders slumped forward in happiness as she continued to watch him like a television show. Finally he stopped. Something was wrong. He spurred around, colors fusing with other colors causing a sight that not even she could make out, but it was too late. And like a broken TV, what felt like static edged into her brain causing her to cry out. Immediately the entire family was around her, Emmett holding her steadily up. "Jasper!" she managed out before she sprinted, faster than her legs could take her out the door and following his unmistakable scent.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three days, and not a creature stirred in the house. Sure people lived there, well people was such a loose term at this point zombie's or statue's would hold better stature. If it were a normal day, Jasper and Emmett would be off doing something stupid, until either Alice or Rosalie said but a word, to which they'd come running back to them, in less than a blink's time, Edward, Bella and Rennesme would be by the piano, Carlisle at work, Esme in the garden, and Alice and Rosalie at the mall or something of the sort. But for obvious reasons, this was no ordinary day, everyone was in various poses of extreme stress, most of them resorting to human habits of tension. Most were crowded around the computer, searching for the unknown.

The strangest part of it all, was the lack of a track. Jasper's scent started and ended just as it should, alone, but Alice had seen it, there was someone or something out there, an untack able being of sorts, meaning this chase for her Jasper, could all go fruitless. As usual, they started with the obvious answers and would work down, starting with the Voltuiri. Everyone knew Aro wanted Alice, Bella and Edward, but upon seeing the inner workings of his mind, he wanted jasper too, especially after the show he had put on whilst in Maria's grasp. He was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it. He'd be subdued by his family, for the better, but Confederate Witlock was still in there.

Alice was bustling around, fixing nothing in particular and overall being very antsy. This was typical Alice Cullen behavior, and now it was kicked up a few botches knowing all their powers rendered useless. Her mind still remained at a constant darkness, like the cover was still on the lens of a camera almost. The house had been silent ever since the night before, when the conversation got nuclear.

Emmett slammed his hand on the table, causing multiple cracks to appear, Esme was too stressed to worry but the splinters in the freshly cut table stuck up.

"I'm done waiting, we go now!" He was never the serious type, everything could be solved with a joke or a smile to him, but this was not a usual case. As much as he'd never say it, Emmett loved Jasper. He was his brother, best friend and everything in between, their bond was unbreakable. The house without him was barren, like a wasteland.

Carlisle shook his head, running his hand through his hair, a human characteristic he seemed to be doing more and more often. "we can't assume! You know the volturi won't like that!" Emmett flared again, usually Charlise was respected, or at least not yelled at. Regardless, Emmett rose, nearly flipping the table over with his size.

"Charlisle, sitting here isn't doing anything! Look at Alice! Do you think she's okay with just sitting here, Jasper in danger? Because we both know he isn't at a party. Do you think she's okay? Do you think Rose is okay? What about me?" His last question came out in almost a cry.

Alice's facial expressions never changed. She just rose, looked around curtly and left as silently as she had come. Everyone looked at Edward for explanation as to why Alice didn't even try for her mate.

He just shook his head, "she's blocking me." He ran his hand through his hair just as Carlisle does. Everyone knew Edward worried about his family, especially because he could see into the inner workings of their mind, but he just seemed so distressed, helpless even.

"she's shutting me out, reciting A midsummer's nights dream in greek." He shook his head slowly, Alice and he were intertwined. They understood each other, comforted each other in times of need. If so, why was she blocking him? What could she be hiding? Information, maybe? No…she'd tell the group, Alice wasn't as impulsive as she came out to be. She'd trust them, unite with them through anything.

Maybe distracting her mind was her way of coping. Emmett paced a lot, Rosalie became even more involved in cars and Carlisle and Esme spent most of their time tidying up things that were already tidy. And he? He tried avoiding their minds as much as possible, maybe even avoiding his own as well. That's where he and Alice were the same. But somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew she was hiding something. And it wasn't until the next day, when she was gone, that he began to think what it might be.

a/n thanks for reading! r/r if you have any comments/suggestions/etc.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n sorry for posting so late! I wrote this a hundred times then a hundred times more but I think I finally got it right! R/r?**

Alice rested her head against the plane's plush head rests. If she were human, she'd be exhausted. And even being supernatural she was exhausted. She'd escaped her mind reading brother, and her other lovable, but overprotective, and in general, intrusive family. She still wasn't sure how she'd done it but one thongs for sure, if Jasper were there, there's no way in hell it would've worked.

But that was just the problem. Jass wasn't there. And she isn't the type to sit back. Carlisle was the planner, and as much as Alice tried to resist, she was impulsive. She used to know how each of her impulses would work out thanks to her vision, but just as she had been, she'd drawn a blank. Not soon enough, the plane's wheels touched down, causing some turbulence but enough to wake Alice up from one hell and straight into another.

The cheery welcome to Volturra sign was the epitome of irony. Nothing was welcoming, except for maybe her husband. But, as everything else nowadays, remained a maybe. Her head was so clouded she couldn't even think, while stealing a car and just drove off with the first easy target. If anything had her say anymore, she'd run, but being exposed meant certain death, and it wasn't her time. Not yet.

Eventually the beat up mazda cruised into town, right in front of bell tower. She could already feel multiple vampire's enclosing her, and she embraced it. She stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted. "Alice." Felix smiled like a Cheshire cat, and offered his arm, like an old friend. Playing along, she took it and was escorted in, like a funeral procession.

Unfortunately, if Alice was wrong, she'd expose the absence of Jasper, a possible weak link in the Cullen's in the eyes of the Volturi. At what felt like a snail's pace they entered the main court, Aro's eyes looking over her like she was a feast, but he quickly changed, "Alice!" and Aro got up, extending his hand, nearly grabbing hers before she jerked back.

"where is he." Fire and ice fused into her words like they were born there. The tiniest Cullen may seem like all sugar, but fighting for things she loves was lethal.

Aro was shocked, but she wouldn't take this. "he who?"

Rolling her hazel eyes, she stood tall. "Jasper."

Aro's brows furrowed, "well he surely isn't MY mate, so dear Alice, where is he?"

Alice opened her mouth, then closed it. She was honestly at a loss for words. Sure this had been a possibility but the thought that they didn't actually have him, stung. He was lost. The one lead she had had fallen through every crack imaginable. Her life was gone. Everything they'd worked to become, everything they became, ruined. Then again, just like with Victoria, maybe the Volturi were just excellent liars.

"you L-!" Alice's rage was cut short as her adopted brother stormed in, "he's not lying Al."

Now she was in it deep. The rest of her family, minus Carlisle and Esme strode in, probably for the better, as making it out alive would've been a bet she didn't want to take. Emmett took his regular spot as a wall in front of Rose, who's arm was now linked with her own.

"no more business here, aro. If you'll excuse us." Aro's face expressed obvious distaste in releasing his catch, but even having Jane, we had Bella. "till next time." He tried waving it off, obviously something else on his mind at the moment.

They made their way out of the gloomy corridor until they had reached the sanctuary of their cars, Alice hopping in the SUV along with her adopted siblings. When the doors closed all eyes turned on her. "what were you thinking?!" "how could you do that?!" and every other yelling-accusation was shot her way until, eventually, everyone died down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, falling back into the same spiraling depression she'd been in since her blonde husband evaporated. Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her, "we were just worried about you." Instinctively Alice burrowed her head into the crook of his neck for a second before the infamous question popped into her head.

"Ed…what was Aro thinking? Why did he let us off so easy? What's happening?" The volturi didn't let people off so easy, especially the top of the hit list, Cullen clan.

Edward stared back from his seat in the front, "Another Southern uprising."


	4. Chapter 3

Jasper cussed under his breath, the shackles that bind him were to strong, even for him. They were rusted and old, but unbreakable. "Dammit, what do you want from me?" it wasn't really a question, at this point in was more of a plead. In the first stages of his life, he'd been a monster. A force to be reckoned with, or, more accurately, a killer. Every moral he'd ever had, blew away like the wind at the second his captor's silky voice had changed him into the invincible.

"That's not even a fair question…" she moved, close to his ear, whispering softly, but in her powers, it could still make his undead skin crawl. "is it?"

He hated her, she hated everything about her. He tried sending waves of guilt at her, maybe if he kicked it up a few notches she'd feel so guilty she'd release him. But it was like he was drained of his powers, he felt weak, and could barely control his own emotions. And even if it had worked, Maria was one of the few people who was impervious to Jasper.

"Let me go." She tsked in the distance, the sound reverberating into the dark.

The room was closed off, not a single ounce of light poured through, except from a broken bulb in the corner. It was just like every other bad movie Alice had made him watch, but this time, he was in no place to judge. He was the damsel in distress, whether he liked it or not. And sure as hell, he hated it.

"Use your wits Major, why would I do that?"

"don't call me Major." His skin boiled, she'd taken everything, did she really have to have her pick again? Then again, at least she'd targeted him, not anyone else in his family. That would've been unbearable. Better him, than anyone else.

Still, the thought was gloomy. He'd never hear Alice's high pitched bell like laugh again, whenever Emmett or he did something stupid. Never again playfully chastise Rosalie's wardrobe, never get to annoy Edward with whatever dirty thought he could think at the moment. If he could he would've smiled. They may look like a super serious family but in reality they were just immortal kids, even Carlisle and Esme, as much as they didn't want to admit it. But most importantly, he'd never hold Alice again. She was the guiding light he'd always need. The way she'd not so secretly try to figure out what Jasper had planned for their anniversary or birthdays, to the point where Jasper had to spend all his days leading up to it with either Jacob or Nessie.

But that was the negative speaking. There was still a fair chance he could escape…right? He was Jasper Cullen, and the Cullen's don't lie down so easily.

"they'll be hell to pay!" He heard her come closer and closer, her footsteps quiet, but somehow sounding like a death march.

"from who? The family who hasn't even come looking?"

A pain hit his chest. Why hadn't they come? Sure it was better they didn't, nothing meant more than their safety but something felt…off. Maybe it was just planning, Charlisle was a planner. His insides battled, one side of him wanted to be saved from this hell, the other side didn't want them in danger, or Jasper to seem vulnerable, weak, like he cant fend for himself. The selfish part of him battled with the sensible part. Even if he did come to terms with needing to be saved, how could he project the message. And even if he could, like a song on repeat, would he want them to come? She was lethal, deadly and while they might not care for him, he couldn't care for them anymore than he already does.

It was like debating between self sacrifice and sense. Sometimes they came hand in hand, but what hand do you take? So many questions bounced in his head, mostly revolving around how the hell he would escape. He was on his knees by now, bound by supernatural chains, and drained of what little power he thought he had.

He sighed, his breath visible in the freezing cellar, but he felt no ice. "im tired of your games." It was the same thing, like his life was on an automatic replay, one he couldn't seem to switch off.

"oh but the game…hasn't even started yet." She smirked through the darkness, then disappeared, but before he could find his peace, something sharp and iron hot hit his body like lightning, but didn't disappear even throughout his screams. He'd been through hell and back, but this, this was far worse than any pain he'd experienced. It was like he was Human again, the only difference being no blood, and since all emotions are multiplied, the pain was too. It was too dark to see but he could feel the rage, infused with guilt pouring out from the person behind him, doing his captor's dirty work. His only chance at escape would be him, so for now he endured it. Giving the southern belle the pleasure in Jasper's audible pain.

"Welcome to the army."

a/n sorry this one's so dark! And thanks for sticking with me, I know it takes forever for me to upload, exams are pouring in! Hope you liked it regardless! Reviews force me to update faster! R/r!


	5. Chapter 4

Alice sunk to her knees, in the familiar forest. Her head between her legs as she rested in silence for once. Everyone was in hysterics, and they didn't even have that one blonde vampire to force happiness on them. Rosalie longed for her twin, Emmett wouldn't even look anyone in the eyes, somehow blaming himself for all this, Edward and Bella had retreated to their room more often than not, and Carlisle and Esme had their own form of sorrow and panic. Planning. But plans were worthless if they had no action. They know the who, Maria, that much had been easy to spot, but what about the where. The oddest thing was the lack of tracks. Every living thing left a scent, whether it was Vampire, human or someone like Nessie, no one could go undetected...could they?

So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Emmett walk up until his large form had plopped down next to her, causing her to jump. "shit em!" he smiled sadly. In normal circumstances she'd never hear the end of how he snuck up on a psychic vampire, but this was no normal Emmett.

"sorry" he mumbled, looking out into the trees solemnly. Neither of them dared to speak, and that was wildly unnatural. Considering they both had bubbly personalities the chances of a serene room were slim to none. It was uncomfortable, everyone lost someone, and in a way they were losing each other the same way. Things just felt so out of sync, like a broken Ferrari, something that was so perfect to begin with, then the brakes falter and you crash.

Suddenly a blinding light hit Alice and she knew a vision was sure to follow. Instinctively she grasped her brother's arm, in preparation.

_The scene unfolded, first showing a tiny sliver of light in the far corner coming from a low hanging light bulb. The room was a deathly, stabbing gray, that would fit perfectly in a funeral home. Few things littered the room but what was seen were just mirrors of a past living room. Deteriorating tooth brushes and sprawled open books lay like a spilt drink. _

_And then she saw him. His hair slightly overshadowed his eyes and his arms were raised, clamped to the wall. His clothes were scare, falling to pieces on him, and his whole aurora just seemed drained. He sighed slightly and Alice wondered what could possibly be consuming his thoughts at a time like this to give him that look of longing. _

_And that's when the door hit open with a clatter, Maria stepped in, flowing like a breeze. For her, a transparent toxic gas might work better. Her long billowing black hair falling to her shoulders sweetly, giving her a pure look of innocence. Alice's husband looked up, his eyes pitch black as they burned with hatred when she stepped in._

_"reconsider our little...offer yet?" she purred, getting down to eye level with Jasper. He laughed, his face still showing the pure rage that burned like fire. _

_He was biting his lip back, restraining himself to say something particularly nasty and Maria picked up on it. She stood, kicked him square in the chest, and while it may not hurt him, it was a sign, a taste, and most importantly a threat of sorts._

_"Abraxas!" she barked, turning from her prey and onto a young boy, no older than nineteen. He ran forward quickly, like a love sick puppy. "yes?" _

_"do what you see...fit." her eyes narrowed with a smirk. Whatever she was thinking couldn't be good, her eyes twinkle with far too much pleasure. She was having fun with torture. It was all one big game to this cold hearted snake, and tearing through people, and families was a walk in the park._

_"But don't disappoint." And with that she left, with just as much, if not more, fire than she'd came in with. And with that Abraxas moved forward menacingly, teeth bared, ready for the strike._

Alice gasped out of her vision and back into reality. Emmett had since grabbed her by the shoulders, a look of relief infused with horror at what might come tinted in his deep brown eyes. "ALICE!" it sounded so far away, like someone from China had called her.

He repeated her name over and over again, at a speed no human could even hope to comprehend, until Alice's brain fully switched on, and her throat closed.

"she's torturing him. Some warehouse attic of sorts. She's..." Alice stopped now, Emmett had already flared with a lethal substance still unknown to anyone not Emmett Cullen. And yet, something burned even brighter behind that, a sort of knowledge. With a second he had sprinted back to the house, and the family was ready, hearing any sound meant something had happened, for better at worst at least they'd have some clarity. Esme stood farthest from the wooden table, pacing, well to the non supernatural eye, sprinting, from wall to wall with Carlisle, shoulder's hunched talking in whispers, that everyone could hear but such loud noises had since disappeared since that first fateful night.

"Maria's got him." everyone already knew that, but the meaning behind the words meant so much more. Everyone turned rigid, their nightmares becoming reality. The Cullen's looked as if they had been stabbed with a burning hot iron, nothing could pain them more than one of their own not safe.

"but I think I have an idea."

**a/n I have no idea where this stories going anymore haha, so if you have any suggestions/recommendations/questions please feel free to ask away! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks to starfire123 I have a plot twist on it's way oooooo ahhh *dramatic music plays*!**

**Emmett POV**

Emmett rounded the tree, staying to the edges of the forest, the rest of the Cullen's following close, or spanning out for a better, all around attack. "Em are you sure you know where your going?" Alice asked quietly from behind him, they'd been inseparable since the day Jasper didn't come back, knowing each other's pain, but she'd brightened since the minute Emmett announced he had a plan.

The old warehouse had been hard to recall at first, but when the memory came back his first smile in weeks broke out. He has found it when he'd not so stealthy taken all of Jasper's clothes, hiding them in different places and leaving clues, one of the hidden mysteries being the warehouse in Nevada, but until Alice mentioned the insides of the room it hadn't been clear.

"I'm always right." He laughed and continued on, swiftly dodging anything that might be in his way. Towards his right he could hear Rosalie quietly snapping closer, and on his left, Edward. They bordered behind the trees when Emmett gave the stop sign, knowing the warehouse was just mere meters from where they stood. If his heart was still beating, it would've gone into over drive. He was so close, he could feel the anticipation building up inside him.

"I'll go first. Ed, if I need help, I give you permission to do your freaky mind reading, and Al are your visions working?" the tiny brunette scrunched up her nose and looked focused until she answered with a "sorta." Which any kind of maybe, Emmett took as a yes and stealthy moved forward. Alice's visions returning gave them a definite one up, but so far all she'd been able to see was the weather, and parts of the Cullen's futures, except, of course, ones of or including that blonde confederate.

If he'd expected anything, it wouldn't have been this. Where the old, deteriorating barren work shack had been lay a humongous pile of ash, slightly smoldering still. The steam from the fire rising up like a curse. Everything was a sickly black, few pieces of furniture still stood, but just barely, and nothing was even distinguishable in this chaotic mess. Knowing what happened, the rest of the Cullen's rushed forward on Edward's command, inspecting the ruins. He walked around the pile, kicking at the remains and cursing out every fate that had it out for him. They'd been so close, so close to restoring their family, and, just like the shattered warehouse, his hope's burned. They had no leads. The Volturi and Maria were ruled out which meant they had nothing. Unless of course, Maria had just left her prey to die, running off herself, or maybe leaving this as a false lead to the Cullen's, hoping they'd give up this insane manhunt. Either way, they'd lost.

Emmett yelled and kicked at the dust, when it settled something sparkled, catching his eye. His breathing caught in his throat and he bent, picking the object up, his heart plummeting to his shoes. Nothing would ever top the amount of despair he felt now. His optimism had been drained, as only the worst flashed through his mind.

"Al." His voice was shaky, but pleading, like he was close to a break down as his sister rushed over, and observed the bracelet and with one look, she was down. Dry, broken sobs consumed her and Emmett was too shocked to comfort, in all honesty he felt like crying to. For what he held in his hand, was the Cullen family crest Jasper always wore around his wrist, it was bathed in a fine layer of ash, but he could've distinguished it a thousand miles away.

The rest of the family made their way over, repeated gasps were sounding as the artifact was passed around, and Esme sat with Alice, both emanating fearless obs. But Emmett wasn't paying attention. His brother was gone, and from this probably dead, as there were only two things that kill a vampire, a werewolf and fire. The latter of which's remains lay at his feet, as if taunting him of his failed attempt to help Jasper. The brother he could mess with all the time, the one who appeared all those years ago, with his adoptive sister, the brother Emmett always wished for and by some strange twist of turns, he'd received, then by another sickly, fate of karma, had been taken away.

"It's still hot, maybe we could..." Rosalie started moving around as well, she wasn't a crier, actually, she wasn't one to give up, so until Jasper's body lay unseeing, she wouldn't take no as an answer. She walked to the edge of the trees, swooping the perimeter until she'd reached the far left of the landscape, and her eyes light up. "There's a trail! Masked behind the smoke, but there's definitely something!"

Alice still sat on the edge of a broken dresser, not moving, but Emmett perked up, running to his mate and a possible lead, but the minute he reached his destination, he snarled. The scent was easy to place. Scent was a loose term, scents fitted much better, as multiple vampire's aurora was infused with Jasper's. Emmett's anger hit an all time high and he let out a yell, if his blood had been running still, it would be boiling with a white hot rage no one could fathom.

"Those liars!"

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/following and such! Hope you liked the update! Your reviews force me to update faster thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n will the plot be revealed? Oooo ahhhhh read to find out! Thanks again to starfire123 and to you, if you continue to read through all my slow updates!**

Jasper POV

Jasper sighed and pushed his head against the wall. He was so close. Abraxas had cracked on warrant he could escape Maria for good. Jasper had even gone so far as to invite him to the Cullen's, and while he felt his uncertainty, he'd agreed. Everything was going according to plan, the shackles released, his energy sucked back into him, and the door in clear shot. But of course, fate was not a friend.

He had escaped one hell and was thrown into another. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. The scene was all to familiar, but this time he was at the mercy of merciless experts. Abraxas couldn't save him, or even become a Cullen like Jasper had promised if he was released, as the moment he was free the walls blew in, and in a flurry, Maria and Abraxas were down, and while some may say they deserved it, Jasper's conscious said no. Someone grabbed Jasper, but being the veteran he was, he escaped the arms that bind him, running like a mad man to the trees, maybe in some parallel world he could make it home, but multiple hands tried grabbing his torso, but he evaded them until at least ten strong vampire arms captured him, and back to being a prisoner he was.

The rusted door creaked open and Felix strut in, grabbing Jasper roughly by the arms and forcing him forward, like a funeral procession, they walked, past tired black wall to tired black wall, Demeti leading, Jasper the captive, and Felix trailing, who's aurora held a smugness to it that not even Jasper and his empathetic ways could squander. They walked out the dark clouded dungeons and into the central room where, no surprise, Aro, Caius and Marcus sat high and mighty in their chairs. Jasper knew what they wanted, and it wasn't him. It's what they've always wanted, and using Jasper as bait would be perfect. Well, in Jasper's mind maybe not, as he hoped the Cullen's had moved on from rescuing him and made their way to safety, far from Volterra. Upon seeing him Aro popped up, clapping his hands in mock excitement, "so glad you could join us Major."

Jasper sighed and glared, "it's Jasper." It seemed like these days everyone knew what buttons to push, and that aggravated him to no ends. Maria had even grown to calling him major, but that was when he was a Whitlock, and that past was far behind him.

"hmm." Aro silently acknowledged, but his feelings proved a sort of dire control, and no sense of accepting anything Jasper would say, but somehow he was still elated at getting his way yet again.

"Alice won't come. I know what your planning, but she's smart enough to stay away. Edward too." _Atleast I hope so. _he thought to himself, but at the amount he's seen his family he was probably right. They'd moved on, accepted that Jasper was just kind of gone. Which was better, no one else needed to be involved with the Volturi, besides it was Jasper's own fault for getting caught.

Aro smiled, but shook his head, "well you see, it's not her, or him, we're after." Jasper's mind immediately went to Bella but the...the amount of persuasion Aro was emitting meant there was something deeper. Jasper immediately tensed, something unpleasant was about to go down and every instinct he ever had screamed at him to run.

"your a skilled fighter, it took ten plus of our guard to even catch you, major."

"It's Jasper!" he bit back angrily, realizing Aro's angle. "and you and I both know the answer to that question." They wanted him. Jasper in a black cape, obeying every order barked at him, destroying people, becoming...becoming a monster again. Jasper tried sending as much guilt to Aro, and he even saw Aro's eyes downcast, a sheer sign of giving in, until his brows furrowed, realizing Jasper's tricks and he omitted large amounts of rage. Knowing Jasper knew he put his emotions back in order and calmly spoke.

"you'll see we can be quite...persuasive. Jane!" Jasper cursed every fate that'd ever lauded eyes on him as Jane skipped up, like a child, and in her baby like voice asked, "yes master?"

"do what you see fit." Aro turned and sat back down, and Jane smiled, emanating happiness as she turned to her victim, and when her eyes locked in on him a fire began blazing. Heating inside him like he was being burned at the stake. Every fiber of his being cried out in agony as they fired up. Every cell must have combusted by now, it was impossible how much agony and pain one person could feel. He screamed but it was as if screaming in a barren room, no one will save you now. The fire burned on, blazing through him worse than any pain ever imaginable until it subsided slowly but surely, and he found himself panting unnecessarily on the floor.

His body was still in peril from recent torture, but he managed to stand shakily, "you can't own me." Caius rolled his eyes, as if he'd heard the speech before and waved his hand, Felix coming forward and pushing Jasper out again.

"Oh just you wait major!" Aro called out as he retreated, back into his assigned hole. Past the other nameless members of the Volturi who's fate signified Jasper's own if he gave in.

"Make yourself comfortable." Felix laughed, as Alice would say, with a Cheshire cat smile and Jasper was left to his own devices.

Alice. He missed her. It sounded obvious but it was like tearing yourself away from the thing you enjoy most. You want it to go on forever, and with her it could, but fate was a foe. They had forever, until they didn't. He even missed Emmett, and the jokes they'd make or even just messing around with whatever fascination was fixing him recently. He missed Rosalie and the way they understood each other. Everyone thought Rose as shallow but she was just...a planner, and so was Jasper in a sense. She thought things through, and while it may look like she's doing things for her personal gain, it was for most others as well. She had the same motherly instincts as Esme at times. They really were brother and sister. Overall, he missed his family, every last one of them. And just hoped they were safe as he heard tiny, high heeled footsteps approaching yet again, which could only mean one thing: pain. Jane had come to see him alone.

**hope you liked it! Again thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! Any suggestions/comments etc. Just ask!**


	8. Chapter 7

Jane walked up with a smirk, "Major." She bowed mockingly, but something in her demeanor bugged him. She was emulating a certain...smugness, like sticking your hand in the cookie jar and not getting caught, like some kind of plot was working, the only probably was, he was most likely the King in this game of chess.

"Here in Volterra we need a certain level of cooperation. Whether your willing to give it to us or not."

"I can assure you-I'm not." He could basically feel the venom shooting out with his words, he was not some rag doll that could be tossed around from kid to kid, but Jasper Cullen had no one to blame but himself. He was a major, as much as he didn't want to believe it, he was, and here sat the major, in a jail cell, the fates laughing at him. He liked to believe he was this force to be reckoned with, or at least that's what the blonde vampire was called, but sitting here, at the mercy of Jane didn't seem so threatening. Even as drained as he felt, he knew he would fight, because in the end, he has something worth fighting for.

"So be it." She smiled softly, her baby face rising until her lips drew into a fine line, and by then Jasper already knew he was in it deep. If not from her, from the person coming up, the footsteps were deep, thudding through the corridor like thunder, hinting at Jasper's future, which looked just as dark as midnight, he didn't even have to be Alice to see that. Company in Volterra never held a good stature, and Jasper Cullen was no exception. The dark, clouded room could've been an indication, but everything he'd been through so far was dark.

The person finally walked up, she was tall and lean, pale, hinting that she was in fact a vampire, with long straight black hair that hung around her face, framing the blazing red eyes that were hard to miss. She could be Jane's fraternal twin with the Emmy that blew in her eyes. She radiated dominance, like stepping in her way meant invariably getting stomped, no matter who you are.

"So hell has a twin." Jasper muttered to himself, knowing it wasn't right to anger the two people who were assigned to mane him, but not caring in the slightest. Jane brushed it off, like nothing had been said.

"Major, meet Shea. Shea, major. Your not the only one who's talented, Cullen." Shea moved her fingers in a taunting smile and Jasper's stomach churned. If his future before was black, it had just taken a sickly turn into the land of no return.

"I heard you need some help with common sense." She smiled maliciously, a trait every Voturi member must have mastered at this point, and advanced towards the bars that held him.

**-Emmett POV-**

Emmett pushed open the doors angrily, causing one of them to fly off it's hinges and hit the corresponding wall, the tiled wall shattered as it fell with finality to the floor, but he could care less. "Aro." It wasn't a greeting, it was a threat. But Aro looked harmlessly startled, like his take out just rang the door a minute early, "Welcome Cullen's!" which only angered the brawny vampire more. This was Aro's game, one he always won at.

Alice stepped up fiercely, her pixie hair cut had dulled flat, and her eyes burned with a fresh fire, she was so close to everything she wanted, all that stood in her way was fate. "Enough with the games!" her bark and bite were both pretty bad, not that Emmett ever bothered with that, but right now, not even Emmett wanted to cross her.

Aro's façade cracked, and his smile turned malicious as he sat in his high and almighty chair with an air of confidence, waving his hands nonchalantly, the black robes billowing at his feet "But games are so fun," his sentence was cut short by a blood curling scream, and not just any scream. If Alice could go pale, well, she'd be paler than a vampire and the fear that flashed in her eyes was enough to unsettle Emmett for millennium to come. His own face must have been pretty horrifying as even Edward panicked. That wasn't just some scream, that was his brother's scream, and no one messes with the Cullen's. Emmett almost exploded until Edward spoke.

"I can't hear anything anymore." He murmured to himself, almost like saying he'd lost his wallet or something. Edward couldn't hear thoughts, Alice couldn't see, all they had was Bella, and now they weren't even sure if she was working or not. Emmett glanced over and she just shrugged, but held the look of someone S.O.L. The doors closed behind them with a thud, leaving Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett alone with the three surreptitious vampires.

"Don't you agree?" Aro finished his sentence as if nothing had happened, enjoying the sight of the Cullen's rendered useless.

"NO." Emmett stomped angrily, causing a humongous crack to appear underneath his feet, and Caius to slightly lean forward, as if watching an intriguing movie. If Edward was the brains, and the operatives behind things, Emmett was the impulse, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to tear them to shreds, no matter the cost.

"I'm warning you, Volturi, you know what were capable of." Aro's eyes narrowed with a sly smirk.

"Threats have no substance if the substance is nothing but a threat." With a soft wave he exited, Caius and Marcus following drearily behind, and then it was just the four Cullen's, alone in the heart of the enemy.

They all looked around, trying to sense where the attack would come from, and Bella's shield was already up, the Cullen's tensed, ready to fight but nothing came.

The door on the right opened swiftly, and closed just as fast as it had opened, and collectively they all searched the walls as nothing seemed to have entered until Alice shrieked and ran. "Al n-" but Emmett didn't get to finish before he was running alongside her, as laying in a heap just before the right door, was a mess of blonde hair.

"JASPER!" Alice looked like a kid at Christmas and she hugged him with all her might, the clouds had parted and out came some good luck on this hell of Earth, but Emmett's brain kicked into fast forward, why would they just release him like this to them? But before Emmett could get our a praise for his brother being alive, Jasper had popped up, away from them with a look of pure terror. His back was against the wall, shoulders hunched, hands in front of him as if preparing for a battle.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked looking wildly around, not recognizing his family in the slightest.

**A/N I know I'm awful with updating but if your sticking with me, then your the best! Thanks for reading! Please review, it forces me to update sooner, thanks!**


End file.
